


聽說沒人能靠芬蘭人太近？

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「我以為我們只是來喝酒的。」Kimi說道。「不，我們不是。」Sebastian盯著Kimi淺色的眼睛，等待著那漂亮虹膜裡映出屬於自己的身影，「能幫我倒杯酒嗎？」





	聽說沒人能靠芬蘭人太近？

**Author's Note:**

> 芬蘭人要是跟其他人靠得太近就會有親吻對方的衝動。  
> 芬蘭人說喝酒就是真的要喝酒，不是想跟你聊天。  
> 兩個忘記在哪裡看到的梗，出處找不到了，有人記得的話請告訴我OTL

Sebastian騙了他。他說他們要喝的是香檳，但Kimi在桌上只看見了伏特加。倒不是說他不喜歡，相反，比起香檳他可能更喜歡這個。他想要問Sebastian為什麼不告訴他實話，但是一轉頭，該死的Sebastian離他那麼近，還帶著那種笑容看他。

他的德國隊友一點也不像德國人，或許是因為他為一個義大利車隊工作。Sebastian笑起來就像是用美食、黑手黨、以及黑白羅曼史電影薰陶出來的孩子，他適合紅酒而非啤酒，適合奔放而非紀律。當他的賽車第一位衝過終點線，從他嘴裡說出來的不是母語，而是義大利語。Kimi聽過無數次那樣欣喜若狂的聲音，每一個音節都帶著拉丁的熱情，還有孩童般天真的愉悅。

他聽過Sebastian各種聲音。他知道對方開心起來的音量，知道對方回報枝微末節瑣事的頻率，他甚至知道對方狂怒時都用些什麼字眼問候對方。當然，不能忘了他在床上會用怎麼樣沙啞帶笑的嗓音喊Kimi的名字。

「喝一杯吧。」Sebastian笑著說。Kimi沒有反對，畢竟他是個芬蘭人。

Sebastian給他倒了一杯純淨如阿爾卑斯山泉的蒸餾酒，Kimi接過了，並從德國人眼裡看出那種近乎躁動的欣喜，經過腎上腺素的薰陶，老實說對方還能冷靜地坐在這裡和自己喝酒已經出乎了Kimi的預料。

他們沉默著，隔著一張小圓茶几對坐，在第一瓶酒喝乾之前兩人有過最多的接觸就是給對方斟酒。喝下最後一口酒的是Kimi，半瓶伏特加剛好能讓他的身體在春日的微寒下暖活起來。他放鬆了一點，身子靠在椅背上，眼神因酒意而變得柔軟。

Sebastian起身從冷凍庫拿出了第二瓶酒，他打開瓶蓋，將酒放在茶几上，人卻坐到了Kimi身邊那個窄小的座位，一隻腳盤到沙發上，整個人面向他的隊友。「今晚工程師有要你去試車嗎？」Sebastian問。

「我以為我們只是來喝酒的。」Kimi說道。

「不，我們不是。」Sebastian盯著Kimi淺色的眼睛，等待著那漂亮虹膜裡映出屬於自己的身影，「能幫我倒杯酒嗎？」

Kimi側過身去拿Sebastian的杯子，斟了一杯之後轉回來遞給他。德國人湊了過去，手臂撐在椅背上，等Kimi注意到時他們已經貼得更近了。Sebastian總是這樣。他總是不自己動手，有幾個可能的原因。一，因為他是個紳士；二，因為對方是他的偶像；三，他該死的了解芬蘭人。

Kimi往他的方向看了看，然後呼吸突然就慢了起來，「沒人能靠我那麼近。」

「因為你總是想要親他們？」

該死的。

Kimi把酒杯放到一旁，抓住Sebastian的後頸吻了上去。

 

急躁的總是Sebastian。Kimi半躺在床上看他的情人幾乎是用扯的把衣服脫下，一邊慢條斯理地解開運動褲腰的綁帶。

光裸的Sebastian湊上來，把手伸進Kimi寬鬆的衣擺底下。他的臉離Kimi很近，通常來說作為一個芬蘭人他應該要感到不適，可Kimi沒有。或許是因為他們早已這樣做過無數次，在頒獎台上、在P房裡、在媒體前、在每一次他們共處的場合。

是的，當Sebastian帶著那個誘人的微笑鑽進他的帽沿底下，Kimi總是克制不住想要湊得更近，同時回以更加溫柔的笑意。他們被鏡頭捕捉到不止一次這樣的畫面，但那卻只是鏡頭外不為人知的十分之一。

「我喜歡你的頭髮。」Sebastian用唇蹭著他的鬢角，雙手不忘在Kimi胸前煽情地愛撫，不時擦過後者敏感的乳尖，「我想要在浴室上你，開著蓮蓬頭，就像在雨中，你的頭髮沾濕了更美。」

「這是你第幾個莫名其妙的性幻想了？」Kimi抬起腰，用腳把褲子蹭下後一腳踢開，又在Sebastian的拉扯中脫下上衣。

「這不能怪我。」Sebastian迫不及待地挺起腰，讓兩個已然充血的性器觸碰在一起，「跟你在一起每天都有新的性幻想又不是我的錯。」

「你在說是我的錯？」Kimi伸手握住他們的分身，特別用力按著Sebastian的堅挺開始撸動。

「本來就是。你從來不給其他人好臉色看，也不會體諒記者工作辛苦，但是你每天又都那樣看著我。」Sebastian尖聲抽了一口氣，用德文罵了句髒話，胯部用力往下，把自己壓進Kimi手裡。

Kimi低笑了起來，唇角上揚，咧開一個得意而寵溺的弧度。

Sebastian呻吟著，低頭去咬Kimi的鎖骨，還特意咬在了靠下的位置，這樣不管他隔天穿什麼衣服都不容易被發現。

Kimi空著的那隻手從床邊拿出潤滑液，「你來？」

Sebastian像是看到稀奇玩具的小孩一樣，在幾秒鐘之內就把滑膩的液體倒了滿手，多餘的還沾到他們緊緊相觸的下腹，把兩個人都搞得濕呼呼的。

Kimi鬆開Sebastian，和著潤滑有一搭沒一搭地捋動自己的陰莖，雙腿在Sebastian眼前大張，絲毫不覺羞恥地把自己暴露在德國人面前。

Sebastian必須忽視眼前這副美景才能專注於他的工作，Kimi的身體比他操作過的任何一款賽車方向盤更加精密複雜，而且不會有工程師在開始之前告訴他該怎麼做。Sebastian只能靠他自己，用腦袋、用經驗去征服身下的男人。

Sebastian的指尖在穴口徘徊了許久才探入，Kimi像是沒注意到似的，還執起一旁的酒杯抿了幾口。接著他更加深入，再抽出，直到手指能夠全數沒入才加入第二根。

Kimi挪動了一下，呼吸的頻率改變，但是還不夠凌亂。Sebastian扶著他的膝蓋，就像聆聽引擎異音一樣，分析著Kimi的反應。當第三根手指進入的時候，他注意到Kimi把自己的分身根部按住了，同時喝了一大口酒。

「目前為止作對了？」Sebastian臉頰貼在Kimi大腿內側問道。

「少說話，多幹事。」

「但是你喜歡我多說話。」Sebastian在他的腿上落下親吻，同時指尖在對方體內摸索著打轉，為了打檔幾經訓練的手指重重在體內按揉，Kimi急促地呼出一口氣，見狀Sebastian笑了，「人需要鼓勵才會成長，如果你可以稱讚我，那我的表現會更好。」

「更多。」Kimi仰起頭。

「什麼？」

「就是那裡，再用力一點。」Kimi閉上眼睛，放下喝乾的酒杯。

如果Sebastian有一對兔子耳朵，那它們現在肯定開心地抖動起來了。受到肯定的車手開始在Kimi體內彎曲手指，一次又一次既深且慢地摩擦他的前列腺。

Kimi現在徹底放開他的勃起了，充血的柱體隨著Sebastian的動作微微跳動，還有一些不屬於潤滑的透明黏液從頂端滲出。

Sebastian愛死這個了。就像馴服一台刁蠻的座駕、征服一條嚴峻的賽道，他可以親身感受到努力過後的成果，那樣的滿足感簡直無與倫比。

「Kimi。」Sebastian俯身向前，啄吻芬蘭人的小腹，避開了他的分身，「Kimi，還要嗎？」

上方傳來粗重的喘息，Sebastian感覺到夾著自己的雙腿隱隱繃緊，但他不確定這是什麼意思，「跟我說話，Kimi。我還要待在外面嗎？還是你想要我進了？」

「不。」Kimi像是終於找回自己的聲音，盡可能平穩地說道，「進來。」

「不安全釋放的話我會被懲罰嗎？」Sebastian的手還在繼續動作，他知道自己在擾亂Kimi的思緒，可他就喜歡這樣。

「去他媽的懲罰。」Kimi發出了第一聲清晰可聞的呻吟，「現在就進來。」

「收到。」Sebastian抽出手指，把剩下的液體抹在自己的陰莖上，緩緩頂入Kimi體內。

進入的過程裡Sebastian喘得比Kimi還要大聲許多，他扣著Kimi的肩膀，就像實況轉播一樣，不斷告訴Kimi他現在感覺有多好。Kimi伸手扶著Sebastian的腰，按著他，想要加快進入的速度。

終於，Sebastian把自己推到定位，他們再一次吻在一起，Sebastian覺得光是Kimi口中殘留的酒精就足以讓他沉迷暈眩。

不知道是誰說的，說俄羅斯人血管裡流的是伏特加。才怪，Sebastian想，明明芬蘭人也是。

「Sepi。」Kimi環著他的頸項，在耳邊用芬蘭文喊出Sebastian的愛稱。

被說是語言天才的德國人腰差點沒軟下來，發出拖長的呻吟之後開始推搡胯部。他相信自己的擴張技術，也相信Kimi足夠了解他的速度，於是Sebastian沒有顧忌地深深操進Kimi的後穴，徹底退出，再進入，不斷重複。

Kimi的腿環在他的腰上，足夠讓Sebastian感覺到被擁抱，卻又不致緊得無法動彈。Sebastian注意到之後伸手抓了一個抱枕，抬高Kimi的胯部，接著把抱枕塞進去，讓對方偶有不適的腰部能夠得到支撐。

本能的追求快感，本能的加重力道。Sebastian緊抓著尾椎深處那一絲正在蠶食他的射精感，並感覺那隨著他每一次操進Kimi的身體而放大。

芬蘭人的聲音像是被梗住了，但後穴卻無比契合地在每一次Sebastian操進來的時候咬緊，讓他的快感直接翻倍。

「我不覺得、我還能撐很久。」Sebastian哽了一聲。

Kimi抱著他的脖子，拇指摩娑他的後頸，「那就射。」

Sebastian張開嘴，顯然還想說些什麼。但是Kimi主動抬起腰迎向他的最後幾次撞擊，同時還用雙腿勾著腰，把他深深按進自己體內。Sebastian沒能支撐更久，趴在Kimi身上，抓著枕頭在他體內射了出來。

Kimi揉著他沙金色的頭髮，慢慢親吻他的額際，直到Sebastian抬起頭來，用失神的表情衝著他笑。「還是這樣最舒服。」他說，「真的不能多來幾次嗎？」

Kimi換了一下姿勢，立刻就感覺到體內的異物感。說真的並不難受，只是事後漫長的清理總是讓他煩得要死。

「不。」Kimi露出面對記者提問的表情。

Sebastian也不真的難過，只是耍賴一樣靠在Kimi肩上多蹭了兩下才起身，彎下腰把芬蘭車手尚未釋放的分身納入口中。

Kimi不知道他究竟怎麼做到的，他感覺自己一下子就操進了Sebastian的喉嚨裡。往下一看，總是喋喋不休的嘴裡被柱體塞得滿滿的，高潮過後的眼睛往上看著他，佈滿紅絲，就像一隻惹人憐愛的兔子。

Sebastian托住他的臀部，手指不時擦過中間那個被使用得發紅的穴口。些許疼痛和更多的快感交雜，Kimi猛地揪住Sebastian的頭髮，略微強硬地掌控頂入的節奏。Sebastian沒有抵抗，任由他動作，Kimi很快就紅著臉在Sebastian的嘴裡達到高潮。

等Kimi回過神來，他發現Sebastian已經把自己的白濁全數吞下。儘管這不是他第一次這麼幹，Kimi還是皺眉叫他以後別這麼做。

「為什麼？」Sebastian蹭到他身邊躺下。

「沒記錯的話你的體能師要你回報每日飲食？你想把這個記上一筆？」

「這個不算。」Sebastian理直氣壯地回覆，伸手到Kimi的後穴口，撫弄著那裡開始緩緩滲出的精液，「我剛才流失了養分，只是補充而已。」

Kimi停了一下，然後又笑起來。他把小自己八歲的情人拉到懷中，拍著他的背叫他早點睡覺。

 

-FIN-


End file.
